Batmare (Heroes)
The Batmare is a costumed do-gooder/superhero who operates in Dise. She does her best to improve Dise, fighting against major and minor crimes across the city. Her arch-nemesis is the seemingly insane Laughing Stallion. History Backstory The Batmare was originally a young filly/mare who lost her parents. During her younger years, she discovered a comic book publisher in Manehatten that still contained legible copies of Mare Do Well. She would later move to Caledonia and end up in Dise where she saw a corrupt city in need of a hero. Inspired by the character of Mare Do Well, she became the Batmare. Present Day The Batmare spends much of her time, fighting crime or her arch-enemy, the Laughing Stallion. She is first mentioned as helping Hired Gun escape Dise by fighting Hired's pursuers when she, Flare and Serenity were trying to make their way to the haunted tunnels. The Batmare appears again, pursuing the missing foals who have vanished all across Dise. She teams up with Hired Gun and together they discover the foals later to be living in good health and with a good education, under the Alicorn teacher/carer Platinum Haze. The Batmare whilst still suspicious, see's no reason to stop Haze as she is improving children's lives. The Batmare enlists Hired Gun's aid in finding the culprits who are poisoning Dise's water fountains. This eventually leads the group to the water purifier, where the Laughing Stallion and his appropriately clown themed goons are waiting to blow up the water treatment facilities. Hired Gun and the Batmare manage to foil his plans, Hired Gun noting that the Laughing Stallion almost seemed to be acting, compared to some of the crazy people she has already met. The Batmare bids Hired Gun, farwell as she prepares to make her way to Bridle Hope and negotiate a trade deal for Mr. House. Hired suggests that the Batmare might want to look into helping Parasite Mound which is much more rampant with crime. During Hired Gun's journey to Bridle Hope, Mr. New haygas's news report leaves out Hired Gun and the Batmare's involvement in stopping the Laughing Stallion and seems to imply that the Batmare and Laughing Stallion made the situation worse by fighting one another, thus allowing Mayhem to raise water prices again. The Batmare has been working with Pinprick and her daughter, Spitshine since she arrived from Bridle Hope. The Batmare attempted to rescue the NCA president who had been kidnapped by the Laughing Stallion. The Batmare is beaten however and heavily injured, unable to stop Ginger from killing the president. The Laughing Stallion is prevented from doing anything else by his employer, Dragonslayer who activates a Balefire Bomb inside the stallion, The Batmare in a last act of heroism, teleports herself and the ready to explode stallion outside Dise, saving thousands of lives at the cost of her own. Traits Appearance Her actual coat, mane, eye color are unknown, given that nobody has seen her outside her costume. Personality The Batmare is a paragon of justice and acts like a stereotypical, comic book superhero. She is willing to help others and fight against the corruption and crime that Dise's inhabitants perpetuate and seems to be set on defeating the Laughing Stallion who always escapes their fights. She has shown a softer side to her personality, especially concerning her past and parents but they seem to be a source of strength for her and she doesn't seem to look back on the death of her parents too negatively. Abilities The Batmare is an excellent, hoof-to-hoof combatant, able to take on groups of well armed guardponies and goons with ease. She often mixes her teleportation spell with her attacks, allowing her to avoid attacks and perform sneak attacks on her opponents. Known Spells *Telekinesis *Teleportations Notes & Trivia *The Batmare & Laughing Stallion are both clearly based on the Batman and his arch enemy, The Joker. *The Batmare and Laughing Stallion also seem to be based on The Mechanist and AntAgonizer from Fallout 3 *The Batmare and AntAgonizer both based their persona's on comic book characters, with The Batmare making her own up and the AntAgonizer adopting the name from a lesser known villain. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Minor Characters Category:Unicorns